Life in the Underworld
by FandomGirl2000
Summary: This story follows Charlotte who is the daughter of Hades and Persephone. Who does she meet? Do they need her help? Will she be Nico's big sister ? (This is my first Fan Fiction, and please review.) Set in PJO only. Disclaimer - I do not own The Percy Jackson Series or The Percy Jackson Characters. I'm really bad at summaries so it should be better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of death is an easy thing to get used to, well it helps when your dad is Hades. The underworld isn't really that bright but what do you expect from hell. It isn't that bad but it's nothing compared to the world outside. I was having a great dream for once until the persistent knocking coming from my door.

"Urg, who is it?" I asked in the nicest voice I could, but everyone knows not to wake me up.

"Charlotte, it's your father. Your mother would like to see you." Hades said.

"Okay, let me get dressed and where should I meet her?" I asked politely.

"She's in the dinning room." Hades said with a chuckle.

"Let me guess eating cereal with grandma" My mother is Persephone and my grandma is Demeter, goddess of the harvest whom loves cereal.

"Yes, well you get dressed. I'll see you downstairs in 5" And with that his footsteps echoed down the corridor.

What to where today, I open my walk-in wardrobe and step inside. My room is pretty big with my walk-in wardrobe with an en-suite branched of it. I pass the first row of hangers on my left until I find my t-shirts and pick a plain black one and go to where I keep my shorts and pick out a red pair. After I have picked out my underwear I go for a shower and then get dressed. I leave my long brown hair to dry naturally so it goes curly. I move on to my make up, I put on some smokey eye shadow and finish with mascara and black eye liner and head down stairs to the dinning room.

As I get down stairs I start to hear the arguments again and the dinning room is still down the corridor. I walk as slow as I can so I can hear what's happening before I enter the room. Once, I get there I open the door and walk in and sit in my usual seat at the end of the table from everyone else. I was just about to pick up my usual apple when I realise everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Nobody moved so I turned around and saw a boy just taller than me which isn't that hard. He has black hair with dark eyes just like dad's.

"Hi, who are you?" I ask the stranger.

"I'm err Nico." He replied.

"Well, Nico are you just going to stand there or would you like some breakfast?" I asked him.

"Yes, please." Nico replied and went to sit down opposite me.

"Mother, Father stop staring and say something." I say very authoritatively.

"Err ... What are you doing here Nico?" My father asked Nico.

"I came to visit you?" He replied even though it sounded more like a question. I wonder why he came to visit because no one visits Hades and he doesn't look immortal so he must be a ...

"Dad, please tell me you didn't," I said sternly.

"Well, Charlotte erm it happened a long time ago," Hades said.

"How, Why? I'm sorry is have to leave. I'm going for a walk." I said walking out of the room. How could he, he broke the oath but he said it happened a long time ago. That isn't possible he lied to me again. I have to get out of here. I decide I'll use Shadow Travel, I don't know where I'm going but I need space. I can't think in the Underworld where dad can find me so easily. I just have to go.


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up in an empty alleyway edging onto a busy street. I walk out of the alley and head down the street to the nearest coffee shop and luckily I have cash on me, so I order a hot chocolate and wait for it to be done. I see people looking at me in the corner of my eye but I'm glad I did pick up my shoes before I left or it would be quite strange. I get my hot chocolate and pay, then leave. However, on my way out a guy about six-foot hands me his number and tells me to call him. I just roll my eyes at his comment but I do take his number from him and head to the nearest park.

When I get there I find the most secluded area and sit on the floor. I can create flowers and the dead. So, I sit there drinking my hot chocolate, and creating a circle of flower all around me. I sat there for what felt like hours until the guy I saw at the coffee shop came round the corner of the woods.

"Hi, what are you doing here all alone?" He asked. His blonde curls looked golden in the light beams when he walked through them.

"None of your business. Did you follow me out here?" I asked him. He looked really familiar but I can't remember where I saw him before today.

"Well, I didn't follow you but I assumed this is where you would be, Charlotte." He replied, but how did he know my name.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him.

"Wow, this is awkward. Most people would recognise me." He said sounding hurt and touching his chest over his heart.

"Apollo?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yay, you got it but I'm still upset you didn't remember me cuz!" Apollo replied in a really high girly voice that I was slightly impressed but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered as I know my dad wouldn't send Apollo to find me would he?

"Don't worry, your daddy didn't send me to find you but when I saw you earlier, I recognised you straight away not just by the clothes but your eye's. There a real give away with the brown iris with green specks going into red." He stated.

"I know but I just had to go. It's really crowded down in the Underworld, not much space to think." I said.

"Well, I have to go but if you need to talk to someone, you have my number and Artemis' is on there too."

"Thanks Apollo, I might take you up on that one day. Bye, I guess I should go back down there." I say pointing to the ground.

"Bye, Charlotte." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - I know this one was short but I'm currently writing the next chapter. Thanks and please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Please, review if you like it just so I don't keep writing a rubbish story no-one even likes.**

* * *

><p>When I arrived home I tried to be really quiet, I really didn't want anyone to know I was here yet but I have the worst luck in the world and the Underworld for that matter. As soon as the door shut my dad voice boomed through the halls.<p>

"Charlotte, get in here immediately!" Hades voice is one you always obey if you value your life even immortality has it's downsides.

"Yes, father." I reply trying to calm my temper before we start a year long argument, again. I walk to his office as that's where he will most likely be.

"So, Charlotte, where have you been?" My father said in a bitter tone.

"I was up in the mortal world. Didn't you check there?" I asked.

"Well, we will speak of this later, right now I have some business to attend to so just stay in your room until someone tells you otherwise, okay?" He said very authoritatively.

I just walked away from him and headed upstairs. By the time I got to my room, I was already thinking about what Apollo had said to me but I prefer to be alone and deal with my problems myself i.e. my dad.

About an hour had passed when I heard the voices of my parents echo down the hall.

"You have to tell her, Hades. She has a right to know him." My mum's voice said so I decided to move closer.

"Well, how do I tell her? A long time before you were born I fell in love with a mortal and we had two kids, then your Uncle Zeus killed her. I then put the kids into the Lotus Casino where they couldn't age so they would be safe and now there out and ..." My dad stopped talking when he realised I was right behind him.

"So, did you break the oath?" I asked my dad.

"No, I didn't technically break it." He replied after turning around to face me.

"Okay, then. I love you, daddy." I said.

"I love you too, princess." He replied surrounding me in a hug.

"And I love you, mummy." I said as I saw her just standing awkwardly.

"And, I love you too, Lottie." She said and joined our hug. I couldn't remember the last time we did this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to re-write this chapter as it deleted while I was writing it. I've also had to pick my subjects at school and I have no idea what I want to do and I am terrible with decisions. I'm on a half term now so I might start a new story as well as this one. Hope you like it !**

* * *

><p>After I found out my dad didn't cheat for once. I decided to get to know Nico di Angalo. I told my parents that I was going to go meet him, my dad was happy but my mum wasn't. I know it must be hard for her because my dad cheated on her but it's not Nico's fault. If I was her I would only be annoyed at Hades. I went upstairs had a quick shower and got dressed into leggings, a red t-shirt, my leather jacket and my converse. I grabbed my phone and some cash and left.<p>

When I got up to the real world as I call it, I found the coffee shop where I met Apollo and got a hot chocolate to go. I was walking down the road when I thought I saw Nico. So I ran up ton the guy and tapped him on the shoulder and my suspicions were correct.

"Nico?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes, do I know you?" He asked

"Well, I bothered to remember you. And we have the same dad." I said.

"Errr..." Nico replied.

"My name is Charlotte." I said to help him remember.

"Oh, Charlotte, we met in Hades Palace right?" Nico said.

"Yeah, because I live there." I said.

"Well, it was nice to see you again but I have to go meet some friends unless you want to come too?" Nico asked.

"Okay," I said.

On the way there it was kind of awkward as Nico was like many of the children of Hades, socially awkward and anti-social. The café that his friend were at was only about a block away so we got there pretty quick.

"Here we are," Nico said while opening the door. We both walked in but I made sure that I was behind Nico as I had no clue were to go. Nico lead me to a table full of teenagers who were messing around. They all looked up when we got there and stared at me.

"Nico, who is this?" A girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes. I definitely heard jealously in her voice I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? The girl asked.

"Nothing." I replied as calm as I could with everyone staring at me.

"Everyone, this is Charlotte." Nico said but was interrupted by the girl again.

"So, is she your girlfriend or something?" She said and I laughed again.

"No," I said, "I'm his half-sister."

"Oh" Everyone said.

"I'm the daughter of Hades and Persephone." I said proudly.

"Okay." was the only reply I got before my phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry, I should really answer this." I said before walking out of the café.

"Hello?" I asked I should have checked the caller ID before I answered.

"Hello, Charlotte. Where are you?" The voice asked. It sounded like my father.

"With Nico at a café. Why?" I asked.

"Can you and Nico come down to the palace, I need to speak to you both." He asked.

"Okay, I'll ask him. Love you, bye."

"Love you too."

I walked back into the café and found the table again.

"Nico, dad want's to see us." I said to him.

"Oh, did he tell you why?" He asked.

"No" I said.

"Okay then. Bye guys."

"Bye Nico." Everyone said.

So Nico and I decided to use Shadow Travel and left.

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

"So, what did you think of her?" I asked.

"Um, she was okay. But did you see her eyes?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, they were quite strange." Annabeth said.

"I wonder what Hades wanted." I said.

"Well I think we should go bowling." Jason said. Everyone agreed but I still don't trust Charlotte and I can't go to The Underworld so I guess bowling it is then.


End file.
